


Ianto & Owen Five Ficlets Music Meme

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, music meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-12
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: One of those write for the length of the song things.





	Ianto & Owen Five Ficlets Music Meme

**I Want To Know What Love Is-Foreigner**  
Owen is afraid, he's been hurt before but shagging Gwen fixed nothing. A warm body, a warm bed and the same work schedule doesn't make him happy. He likes love, taking care of someone and learning their likes and dislikes. He's wanted Ianto for some time now but fears the rejection. Ianto is smart, funny and well able for any of Owen's bullshit. He's been hurting since Jack left and Owen wants to look after him. He's beginning to forget that happiness of being in love with someone and when he worries he'll never feel it again, he thinks of Ianto and hopes he'll find the courage to approach him.  
  
 **I Can't Decide-Scissor Sisters**  
Ianto stands in Marks & Spencers looking at the fridges for almost twenty minutes. He wants to make this dinner special, thinks he should automatically know what Owen's favourites are. Before work this morning he put a tablecloth on the table and some candles. His room and the rest of the flat are spotless. Owen has been there before but today is special. Making a meal for someone is so much more than sharing a take away. It's saying I want to make this effort for you, saying that they matter. Now he wonders if the candles are too much. Eventually he picks up a pack of croquettes. He remembered Owen liking them when he'd cooked for Ianto.   
  
**Let Love Lead The Way-Spice Girls**  
Acting on instinct he kisses Ianto. He hopes he won't be rejected and inwardly rejoices when Ianto responds. He'd been so scared and nervous but after talking things over with Tosh yet again she'd put it simply, "if you never try, you'll never know."  
  
Ianto wrapped his arms around Owen and opened his mouth letting Owen's tongue touch his. He's surprised that Owen kissed him, even more at how right this feels. Owen's kiss is a little hesitant but he smiles as he pulls away from the kiss, "was that okay?"  
  
"More than okay, Owen."  
  
 **A Night To Remember-Shalimar**  
Their first date had been ten minutes of a film before they were needed for weevil duty. A simple task till one of the weevils set off the alarms at the hub. Apparently this one was ill and the was quarantine lockdown was triggered. After treating the weevil they'd ended up with coffee and biscuits in the boardroom. It wasn't the romantic night either had planned but it was definitely memorable.  
  
 **Life On Mars? David Bowie**  
Ianto loves Life On Mars. He's too young to remember the songs when they were out originally but loves the soundtrack; T-Rex, David Bowie, Sweet and Thin Lizzy. He loves the interaction between Gene and Sam and swears they could be secretly having an affair. Owen claims not to see this. He thinks Chris worships Sam and that Sam might be doing more than encouraging him in his work. They watch it together and they bicker over their choices each looking for examples to prove their point but it's good-natured. Some of Owen's most contented moments are lying on the couch with Ianto watching TV so he buys the shows that Ianto loves.


End file.
